


maybe not the best idea

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Voltron Bingo Works [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: “This probably isn’t the best idea in the world right now,” Shiro attempted to say in between kisses. Keith straddled his hips on the pilot chair in the Black Lion, grinding his erection down on Shiro’s in an attempt to gain a little friction.“Best idea, schmest idea,” Keith replied, pulling away from his assault on Shiro’s lips. “I want to fuck you right now. Shut off the comms, and if someone overrides them and sees us then they asked for it and they can just enjoy the show.”





	maybe not the best idea

**Author's Note:**

> For my Voltron Bingo cards: Sheith "Black Lion" square/NSFW "in the lion" square.

“This probably isn’t the best idea in the world right now,” Shiro attempted to say in between kisses. Keith straddled his hips on the pilot chair in the Black Lion, grinding his erection down on Shiro’s in an attempt to gain a little friction.

“Best idea, schmest idea,” Keith replied, pulling away from his assault on Shiro’s lips. “I want to fuck you right now. Shut off the comms, and if someone overrides them and sees us then they asked for it and they can just enjoy the show.”

Shiro groaned at the suggestion and absently reached over to flip the switches that turned off the Black Lion’s comms. That done, he pressed up against Keith’s incessant grinding. He gripped the hem of Keith’s black t-shirt and tugged it up, forcing Keith to raise his arms. Shiro flung it to the ground somewhere behind them and started to undo Keith’s pants.

Keith growled in frustration when they couldn’t magically come off of him so he could stay where he was. He stood up from Shiro’s lap, kicking off his shoes and peeling the tight fabric off of his body. Shiro discovered, much to his surprise and delight, that Keith wasn’t wearing anything under his pants.

“Were you planning this, Keith?” Shiro asked, the arousal thick in his voice.

Keith grinned, stroking his exposed erection with one hand. “Not exactly, but I thought I’d take my chances in case the opportunity... _arose._ ” He winked.

Shiro moaned and tugged at his own clothing; he only got his pants as far as his knees when Keith straddled him again, a small packet of lube held between two fingers.

“I’m not complaining.” Shiro grinned and took the packet from Keith’s hand, tearing it open with his teeth. He was trying to be sexy but almost ended up with a noseful of lube. He flushed when Keith laughed under his breath and put half of the lube on his fingers.

Shiro reached between Keith’s legs, avoiding his cock completely. He circled Keith’s hole with one finger, teasing for only the briefest of moments before pressing in. Keith groaned and put his hands on Shiro’s shoulders to steady himself as Shiro pumped first one and then two into him, pulling breathy moans from Keith.

Shiro pulled his fingers out of Keith and squeezed the rest of the lube out onto his erection, spreading the viscous liquid around the head. Keith, breathing hard, raised himself up wordlessly into a better position and Shiro guided himself in, filling Keith up in one motion. He didn’t give Keith a chance to pause and breathe. Shiro braced his feet on the ground and pulled back out, thrusting in with a speed that made Keith gasp and almost lose his grip on Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro bit his lip in concentration as he pounded up into Keith. He could feel himself getting close and gasped out, “Touch yourself.”

Keith obeyed immediately, letting go of Shiro’s shoulder with one hand to tug at his cock. Shiro _felt_ Keith’s orgasm come over him as the man in his lap clenched around him, sending Shiro over the edge. He grunted as he came inside Keith. He pulled out slowly and watched his come drip out of Keith’s ass and onto Shiro’s spent cock, stifling a moan at the sight.

They sat panting for a moment before Keith tried to get up on wobbly legs and almost fell back into Shiro’s lap.

Shiro laughed. “You should probably go get cleaned up, Keith. I’ll be here...” Shiro looked down at his t-shirt and sighed. There was come all over it. He tugged the fabric off and wiped himself up, handing it to Keith to do the same, and pulled his pants back up to cover himself.

Keith was just finishing fastening up his jeans when the comms came to life. He ducked behind the pilot seat that Shiro was still sitting in — _shirtless_ — so the person on the vid screen couldn’t see his own state of undress. He snagged his shirt from where it had fallen on the floor and tugged it on quickly.

“Shiro, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Hunk’s voice came from the comms.

“I spilled my drink,” Shiro attempted to lie. He could hear Keith shuffling around behind him and he did his level best to keep from glancing back at Keith.

“Oh....kay?” Hunk said, clearly not believing Shiro.

Keith tried to creep over to the drawer he knew was in the back of the cockpit to grab a spare t-shirt for Shiro.

“Hey, Keith!” Hunk called out. Keith froze in his crouch next to the drawers, sighed, and stood up straight, turning to look at the comm screen.

“Hi, Hunk.”

“We’re done patrolling for the day, you guys can head back.”

“Thanks, Hunk, we’ll head back now,” Shiro said, pressing some buttons on the controls.

“Okay....see you guys soon.” Hunk turned off his link to the Black Lion.

Keith grabbed a t-shirt for Shiro from the drawer and closed it with a bang. He tossed it into Shiro’s lap. Shiro smiled gratefully, as he tugged his fresh shirt on.

“So you turned off the comms, huh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Shiro.

Shiro, at least, at the decency to blush.


End file.
